


Bluer Than A Bruise

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Homophobia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Rarepair, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: A Witcher, a bard and a witch go up a mountain.
Relationships: Eyck of Denesle/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bluer Than A Bruise

A Witcher, a bard and a witch go up a mountain.

It sounds like the set up to a pretty decent joke, but the punchline sucks.

There's also a knight, young and full of vigour and determination. The bard was like that once, he thinks, even as he hopes that he was never quite this foolish. Chances are he was, especially when he compares young sir Eyck's puppylike efforts towards Yennefer with his own towards Geralt.

As they climb the mountain, Jaskier distracts himself from the mage and Geralt not so subtly eyefucking by directing his efforts at Tea and Vea, even though he's failing rather spectacularly, and that's how he ends up pressing the young knight against a tree one night. Eyck had very conspicuously made off into the bushes, and Jaskier is just needy enough to take the chance.

The knight startles something fierce when Jaskier calls out to him quietly, and when the bard asks him if he's interested, he blushes so hard Jaskier can see it even in the near dark. It's not right, the knight stammers, not proper, to lay with another man, and Jaskier rolls his eyes and grabs the boy by the front of his breeches. His cock doesn't seem to care, he says, and Eyck folds.

Jaskier sinks to his knees before him on the damp earth, pulling open the laces of the man's breeches, wondering what the hell he's doing. He doesn't give a fig about Eyck. He doesn't even think him attractive. He's young and disgustingly earnest, and Jaskier realises that he knows exactly why he's doing this.

He wants to be on his knees for someone else entirely, someone who couldn't be more different from the knight if he tried, and Jaskier shoves that down, closes his eyes and gets to work.

He fingers himself open as he sucks Eyck and lets him fuck him against the tree. To Jaskier's surprise, the boy is a pretty decent fuck, which he honestly didn't expect. He's too proper for that, but then again Jaskier knows what young nobles are like. It's almost a given that Eyck got off with some scullery maid or something in his youth, and he doesn't pop off the second he gets inside Jaskier, so there's that. Jaskier is still left to finish himself off but he's had worse sex.

He sends Eyck back to camp first, then takes the longer way back, trying to calm himself down somewhat. It's a nice night, not that cold yet, and he tries to ignore the knight's seed staining his smallclothes as he walks.

Geralt sits by the fire, because of course he does. Jaskier can see his nostrils flare ever so slightly, can see the barely noticeable downturn of his lips. "Didn't think you needed it that badly," he rumbles, and Jaskier feels the hot flush of shame rise in his cheeks.

He doesn't, he thinks. He doesn't need sex, as such, but he can't have what he needs, and filling the emptiness he feels whenever he looks at the Witcher with any cock he can get his hands on is probably not a healthy coping mechanism, but it is better than doing nothing. At least Jaskier tells himself that it is.

He feels a small pang of pity when Eyck meets his truly unfortunate demise, but that's all he can muster. The man was an idiot and an arse, and it's truly no great loss.

No, that comes later, after Jaskier wakes alone, clutching his lute, after he finds Geralt and Yennefer arguing, after he attempts to comfort the Witcher and gets all but eviscerated right there on the side of that cliff.

A Witcher, a bard and a witch go up a mountain, and when they leave again, each on their own, everything is changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09).


End file.
